Wolfblood Comes Back to life!
by PiinkKawaiiChan
Summary: This is a chapter series about Wolfblood, it's like carrying on from series 2 and making a brand new differently series 3! I hope you will enjoy this! Im trying my best to upload this once a day! It has every character in it like from series 1-2!
1. Introduction!

**_Its time they came back. After Maddy leaving and Rhydion having a meltdown, its time for Maddy to do something fast! Shannon and Tom are always on there side and will never let any living wolfbloods down. But inside deeply there is someone out there that might expose them all for good! Everything has changed aswell! Will everything go right? Or will it turn out wrong! What will have between Rhydian and Maddie? or Shannon or even Tom? Will something happen. To see check out my new series of chapters!_** ** _Thanks for reading this introduction xx  
_**

 ** _Coming out soon! _**


	2. Chapter 1 - Sicknesses -

_**This is my new chapter series, if you haven't read the introduction then I recommend reading it before you read this chapter.**_

 _ **If your really not bothered just go straight ahead! ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Maddy Pov:**_

 ** _A_** **year later without Shannon, Tom or especially Rhydian. I cannot take any longer here in Canada!**

 **I just want to go home where I was at Stoneybridge! Where I actually belonged! I just miss my friends!**

 **Especially close ones! I was in my bed ill, faint and tired! I've been like this ever since I came here,**

 **mam or dad didn't know why!**

 **Mam/Emma: aww my poor cub!**

 **Me: MAM! im not a cub!**

 **Mam/Emma: ok, but you have to stay in bed ok and I will bring some dinner upstairs for you!**

 **Me: ok mam.**

 **I started coughing again, urgh how much I hated that feeling! I couldn't even stay in this bed any**

 **longer! So I tried standing up and tried to walk until...**

 **I started to wake up and I heard Mam and Dad shout "MADDY!" Then the only thing I remembered was**

 **when I tried to stand up and slowly walk but then I might had have a blackout!**

 **Then I hear Jana's voice!**

 **Jana: Omg! Poor Maddy, she hasn't felt any better.**

 **I start sitting up and opened my eyes, I was in my bed once again. Jana saw me sit up and**

 **overwhelmed with excitement!**

 **Jana: MADDY'S AWAKE!**

 **It took me a while to get back to my normal self,**

 **Me: What happened? Why am I back in my bed?**

 **Mam/Emma: While you tried to walk you had a faint blackout!**

 **Dad/Dan: Are you feeling better cub ?**

 **Me: Im not a cub im a WOL...**

 **T** **hat when I randomly fell asleep!  
**

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading my first chapter of Wolfblood comes back to life! I hope you enjoy each and every chapter that I will write in the future!**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Sudden moves -

_**Thank you for reading so far well not that far but yeah! Lets go into the story!**_

* * *

 _ **Maddy POV:**_

 _ **I slowly woke up, no one noticed I did, then I heard my parents talking on the phone to someone. I didn't know who, in a sudden I overheard mam talking. I couldn't belive what she said was what I actually heard!**_

 _ **Emma POV:**_

 _ **I was on the phone with Shannon, Maddy's best friend in StoneyBridge!**_

 _ **Shannon: Oh my god! Im so excited to see you soon!**_

 _ **Emma: Calm down and please don't tell Maddy! I want this to make her feel better and a big suprise since she is still sick!**_

 _ **Shannon: OK! IM ON IT!**_

 _ **I ended the call!**_

 _ **Maddy: MAM!**_

 _ **I ran into her room checking everything was alright!**_

 _ **Maddy's Pov:**_

 _ **Mam FINALLY came in my room.**_

 _ **Me: Mam? Who were you on the phone with?**_

 _ **Emma: Oh no one important pet.**_

 _ **Me: Ok? ~Pretending I never heard the conversation on the phone I carried on~**_

 _ **Emma: Is everything ok pet?**_

 _ **Me: YEAH! I feel a little better.**_

 _ **Emma: Well I made you some chicken soup, ~She handed over me a bowl of the soup~**_

 _ **Me: Thanks mam!**_

 _ **Emma: It's ok!**_

 _ **She left the room, I was still wondering who she was talking I actually going back to Stoneybridge?!**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this once again! As I said I will be uploading once everyday! Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Planning The suprise -

_**Rhydian Pov:**_

 _ **I felt lonely everytime I go to school, the forest or even with anyone else I was with. I am happy that Shannon and Tom are always and I mean always by my side but I miss Maddy so much! In school there's almost a empty seat by me, in the forest I have no one to race where we always go under our tree. I felt like a part of me has gone! This is Liams fault! I HATE HIM SO MUCH and Dr. Whitewood! urgh I just want them to die. I finally got to school where Shannon and Tom were waiting for me! I felt like Shannon is very excited about something but I really don't know what she's planning to do?**_

 _ **Tom: What's up with you today Shan?**_

 _ **Shannon: eeeeek!**_

 _ **Me: Shan just splurt it out already!**_

 _ **Shannon: NO! its a secret!**_

 _ **Shannon ran of without a word, me and Tom were very confused. Something is going on, but we don't know! But I hope Shannon is ok.**_

 _ **Shannon Pov:**_

 _ **I started skipping with excitement! I straight went to the dark room! I wasn't aloud to tell anyone! I promised Emma! I wanted to tell the whiole world, but I couldn't!**_

 _ **ME: AHHHHHHH! I CANT WAIT**_

 _ **I didn't know why I started to talk to myself! MADDY IS COMING BACK TO TOWN! It felt like a dream come true. I went online and started to make collages, and went online shopping finding some things Maddy would LOVE! Since she has left for a year now! I HAD an AMAZING PLAN! The only thing I need is help. I went on my phone and called Emma!**_

 _ **~Phone call~**_

 _ **Emma started to whisper...**_

 _ **Emma: Hi what do you want?**_

 _ **Me: Well can I tell someone like Tom? about the surprise because I do need some help you know!**_

 _ **Emma: Sure! Just don't tell anyone else!**_

 _ **Me: FINEEE!  
**_

 _ **Emma: ok I have to go to now! Good luck!**_

 _ **Me: bye!**_

 _ **~Call ended~**_

 _ **The bell rang, so I ran to class. Luckily I wasn't late! ha!**_

 _ **Rhydian's Pov:**_

 _ **I've never felt any more confused in my life! Shannon is planning something, I feel like it's up to no good. I thought about it all lesson until Mr. Jeffry shouted upon me.**_

 _ **Mr Jeffery: RHYDIAN! DO YOUR WORK OR IT'S A DETENTION FOR YOU!**_

 _ **Me: Ok sorry sir.**_

 _ **I got on with my work. Then finally the bell rang! It was lunchtime at last!**_

 _ **Shannon's Pov:**_

 _ **Me: Hey Rhydian, what's up!**_

 _ **Rhydian: nothing but can you tell me what your up to?**_

 _ **Me: HA! me? tell you!? Nahhhh.**_

 _ **Rhydian: come on!**_

 _ **Me: sorry but I can't You'll find out sooner or later.**_

 _ **Rhydian: But...**_

 _ **I walked off to Tom and and whispered...**_

 _ **Me: Yo Tom**_

 _ **Tom: Yeah whats up Shan?**_

 _ **Me: Meet in dark room now!**_

 _ **So I walked off before he said anything else! I am such a kind friend. After I waited 5 minutes for Tom to come, he finally walked in. I jumped in excitement and happily did a twirl!**_

 _ **Tom: ok now what is it that you want to tell me.**_

 _ **Me: You have to first promise not to tell anyone and I mean ANYONE! Especially Rhyd's...**_

 _ **Tom: fine I SWEAR BEYOND!**_

 _ **Me: OK! now...**_

 _ **Tom: Come on I don't have all day!**_

 _ **Me: Welllll, MADDY IS COMING BACK TO STONEYBRIDGE FOR GOOD AND I WANT US TO DO A SUPRISE PARTY AT HER OLD HOUSE IN THE FOREST! ~ I said that so fast I wasn't sure I understood myself~**_

 _ **Tom: WOAH WOAH WOAH o-o**_

 _ **Me: I know right. IM like so so excited!**_

 _ **Tom: Now, Who told you she is coming back!**_

 _ **Me: Emma, remember, Maddy's mum!**_

 _ **Tom: Ok I need proof first ^-^**_

 _ **Me: Fine!**_

 _ **I got my phone out and went on voicemail and messages!**_

 _ **Tom: O**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **G**_

 _ **Me: OK now I have a plan and by the way Maddy doesn't know about this either! So the plan is...**_

* * *

 _ **More drama, More excitement mwhahah! I love swapping pov though! Sorry if it confuses any of you!**_


	5. Chapter 4- In Pain -

**_Shannon Pov:_**

 ** _After explaining everything to Tom, I told him to meet afterschool and Maddy's old house in the forest! I went to class after the end of lunch bell rang!I wondered how Maddy and Rhydian would've reacted! After school she ran to the forest near Mad's old house and there was Tom!_**

 ** _Shannon: There you are!_**

 ** _Tom: mhm! You ready or not?_**

 ** _Shannon: Well, I brought everything we need!_**

 ** _Tom: Same! But I just bought them, that's why I came a little late!_**

 ** _Shannon: Did anyone follow you?_**

 ** _Tom: NOPE!_**

 ** _Shannon: OK lets start then!_**

 ** _Me and Tom straight went into it!  
_**

 ** _Rhydian's pov:_**

 ** _I felt like crying, I couldn't handle it any longer. Every minute of my life was tearing apart! I just wanted to die! I have no wolfblood that goes every where with me everyday, as always I felt lonely like always and everyday! The only thing I would do now is walk, I couldn't even bear to run no longer! It's something that went through me and a tear dropped from my eyes!_**

 ** _Maddy's Pov:_**

 ** _I kept thinking about who was on the phone with mam! I pretended I didn't know anything abut it and I tried to forget about it! I slowely got off my bed and walked in the winter cold snow that gave me the thrills down my back! Jana walked up too me in a sudden..._**

 ** _Jana: What are you doing out here in the cold?_**

 ** _Me: I don't really know._**

 ** _Jana: Tell me whats going on now? Why is this happened to you and what is that your all moody about since you got here?_**

 ** _Me: NOTHING!_**

 ** _Jana: Come! Spill the beans!_**

 ** _Me: Fine, it's just that..._**

 ** _I felt like crying before I even talked about it, I tried to give a moment but then..._**

 ** _Alric: Hi, what are you doing here?_**

 ** _Jana: Oh ~ she jumped back as Alric said that~ Nothing really! Just talking to Maddy here!_**

 ** _Alric: Maddy you feeling any better! I heard what happened!_**

 ** _Me: Nah don't worry its nothing!_**

 ** _Alric: OK! I have to go now! Me your dad have to do some things!_**

 ** _Me and Jana: ok bye!  
_**

 ** _Jana: ok now lets see where we were..._**

 ** _Maddy: ugrh!_**

 ** _Jana: Tell me now quick!_**

 ** _Maddy: I miss everyone like you know from Stoneybridge!_**

 ** _I started to tear up and sat down and lent on a rock. Jana hugged me..._**

 ** _Jana: awwwww, Maddy don't cry please!_**

 ** _Me: ~ I cried more every minute~ I..i cant stay h..here m..much l..onger!_**

 ** _Jana: Everything will be AMAZING! I PROMISE!  
_**

 ** _Me: R..really? You thinks so ~ I sniffled~_**

 ** _Jana: YEH! You always will with me!_**

 ** _Me: Thank you so much Jana!_**

 ** _I hugged her! She was like my only friend that I could trust here! She is the best, always hypes you up! I will never let her go whenever!_**

* * *

 ** _Hey thanks for reading this chapter! IM trying to make this a little longer every chapter I go! I have been busy like as always but! U know! bye xxx_**


	6. Chapter 5 - Panic! -

**_Maddy's Pov:_**

 ** _After hugging Jana for helping me out! We had a little walk since I got up like in FOREVER! We were quite happy for a little while..._**

 ** _Jana: I LOVE this view so much! You can see like every mountain nearby._**

 ** _Me: Yeah..._**

 ** _Jana: so..._**

 ** _Me: soooooo?..._**

 ** _Jana: Sooooooooooooooo?..._**

 ** _Me: S.._**

 ** _That's when I fell from the edge of the cliff, hurting my ankle! I hanged on, on time!_**

 ** _Me: AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! ~I started crying~_**

 ** _Jana: OMG OMG I WILL GO GET HELP AND UMM STAY SAFE AND DONT LET GOO UMMM !..._**

 ** _I heard her run off..._**

 ** _No ones pov :_**

 ** _Back at home Emma gone on the phone with Shannon to check everything was on track,_**

 ** _Emma: Ok..._**

 ** _Shannon: check, so everything is ready for the surprise soon enough!  
_**

 ** _Jana ran in the room while Emma shocked and surprised to see her there!_**

 ** _Emma: Wheres Maddy?  
_**

 ** _Jana: NO TIME! WE NEED HELP SH... SHES IN DANGER! QUICK BEFORE SHE FALLS OFF THE CLIFF!_**

 ** _Emma: WHAT!  
_**

 ** _Shannon(on the phone): Hello? Is Maddy alright?_**

 ** _Emma: I will have to call back later sorry! Maddy's in danger!_**

 ** _~Emma ends call with Shannon~_**

 ** _In Stoneybridge, Shannon strated to panic she had tears in her eyes and one fell and in pain dizzy, but held up until.._**

 ** _Rhydian: BOO!_**

 ** _Shannon: ~she jumps back with another tear going down~ ohh umm..._**

 ** _Rhydian: Shan you ok?_**

 ** _Shannon: No.._**

 ** _Rhydian: Whats up?_**

 ** _Shannon: Well it's Ma..._**

 ** _Rhydian: Who?  
_**

 ** _Shannon: Nevrmind... Its a secrat..._**

 ** _She ran and teared up with threat!  
_**

 ** _ At the wild pack(still no ones pov):_**

 ** _Emma: Omg is Maddy alright?_**

 ** _Jana: I don't know I just left her there to get help!_**

 ** _Emma: Why didn't you pull her up?_**

 ** _Jana: I was scared I would drop her and she would die!  
_**

 ** _Then they got there... They didn't see Maddy's hand anywhere! Jana cried.._**

 ** _Jana: MADDY! NO PLEASE..._**

 ** _Maddy: HELP! MY HANDS ARE WATERY AND IM ABOUT THE FALL!_**

 ** _Emma: Don't let go, we will let get you up just push your legs against the wall!_**

 ** _Maddy tried to push her legs against the wall but she forgot that she hurt her ankle._**

 ** _Maddy: I think I broke my ankle!_**

 ** _Jana: I will help her..._**

 ** _Jana dug into the snow and saw only a hand left holding to the side about to let go, she tried to push up and until her hands slipped, Maddy shouted as she dropped and then Emma took hold of her other hand before she went falling into the void! Emma pulled her up slowly and Maddy shook in fright!  
_**

 ** _Maddy: ~As tears fell from her eyes~ I...I_**

 ** _Jana: Im so sorry_**

 ** _Emma: It's not your fault Jana, lets just be happy shes safe!#_**

 ** _Jana: ok..._**

 ** _Maddy was so shook up and was scared she fainted in a sudden!  
_**

 ** _Jana: OH NO WE FORGOT SHE WAS ILL ASWELL!  
_**

 ** _Emma checked her pulse and it was slow!_**

 ** _Emma: JANA! Go TO MY HOUSE AND GET EVRYTHING TOO THE CAR!_**

 ** _Jana: ok but.._**

 ** _Emma: Were going back too Stoney bridge! There use too be a doctor there that I know!_**

 ** _Jana: C..can I come t..too? ~ she cried inside~_**

 ** _Emma: YES BUT BE QUICK AND CALL DAN TOO COME AS FAST AS HE CAN!  
_**

 ** _Jana: OK!_**

 ** _Jana ran for her life, faster than she has and howled! At there house she packed the things, especially her things and whilst that called Dan!  
_**

 ** _~ on phone~_**

 ** _Dan: Jana is everything ok?_**

 ** _Jana: Come home now! Maddy's in danger..._**

 ** _Dan: ok!_**

 ** _Jana: Emma will explain later!  
_**

 ** _~ the call ended~_**

 ** _Back at the woods Emma tried to keep Maddy warm as she ran back home aswell! Emma ran as fast as she could and kept Maddy warm at the same time! They didn't want too loose her only and only daughter! She was finally back home and Maddy wasn't still up! She called Shannon while Dan came home helping Jana pack!_**

 ** _~Emma and Shannon Phone call~_**

 ** _Shannon: IS MADDY ALIRGHIT?_**

 ** _Emma: We will tell you when we come!_**

 ** _Shannon: What do you mea..?_**

 ** _Emma: WE ARE COMING BACK TODAY AND SOON AS WE CAN!_**

 ** _Shannon: so no surprise?_**

 ** _Emma: You can do a get well one for Maddy, she is very ill and her pulse rate is low!_**

 ** _Shannon was in shock that she ended the call and ran too Tom and explained everything!  
_**

 ** _Tom: seriously?_**

 ** _Shannon: YEAH!_**

 ** _Tom: WELL GET THE BED AND EVRYTHING READY!_**

 ** _Rhydian came in and heard them talking._**

 ** _Rhydian: Whats going on, get the bed ready for who?_**

 ** _Shannon: NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!_**

 ** _Tom: ummm got to rush bye!  
_**

 ** _Shannon: same! bye!_**

 ** _Rhydian felt isolated..._**

* * *

 ** _Told you! More drama! heh! hope you liked it! I was in the mood too make this very long chapter! which makes it especially exciting!_**


	7. Chapter 6 - The process -

_**No ones Pov:**_

 ** _At the wild pack, Jana, Emma and Dan were ready too go. Maddy was in the car still faint and low of blood pressure! They drove off and it took them a while to get back too Stoneybridge, they thought staying in the caravan for a while was the best option since they don't want Rhydian finding out Maddy in a state like this. Emma called Shannon, she didn't pick up, then called Tom, he finally picked up..._**

 ** _Tom: Hello who's this?_**

 ** _Emma: Hi Tom, its me Emma. Tell Shannon for her too meet in the caravan NOW! We are almost there and you keep Rhydian away! Thanks bye!_**

 ** _Tom: o..._**

 ** _Emma quickly hanged up, she was scared something bad will happen too Maddy!_**

 ** _Whilst at Bernies..._**

 ** _Shannon: who was that?_**

 ** _Tom: Emma._**

 ** _Shannon: what did she say?_**

 ** _Tom: You have to go to the caravan as quick as you can. Don't tell anyone and plus they are on there way, so if I was you I would run, NOW!_**

 ** _Shannon: OK, ok I will!_**

 ** _Shannon ran too the forest and into the caravan where Jana use too live when she was in human territory! She waited a while until she saw a car come through. It wasn't them, it was someone she didn't know, she kept looking into it deeply until she parked and walked quickly towards her..._**

 ** _Shannon: who exactly are you?_**

 ** _?: Im Dr Woof!_**

 ** _Shannon: what exactly are you doing here, Dr woof?_**

 ** _Dr Woof: Well an old friend of mine, Emma, needed help and sent me this address to come too and what are you doing here?_**

 ** _Shannon: ohhhh Emma! Im her daughters best friend!_**

 ** _Dr Woof: Do you know wha..._**

 ** _Shannon: OF COURSE I DO!_**

 ** _Dr woof: ok!_**

 ** _Then there car came, they ran out with Maddy in Jana's arms. Jana ran in the caravan and pulled her on the bed! Emma told everything outside and told her what's gone on the past year with Maddy! Shannon ran in the caravan behind Jana, Jana and Shannon hugged as they felt like crying at the same time. Shannon looked down at Maddy, then thought about every and every little memory they went through! walked in with Emma! She checked up on Maddy straight away! After 5 to 10 minutes for the check up to be done, said something shocking that wouldn't have been any more shocking in their lives!_**

 ** _Dr Woof: Well the results I got from her are..._**

* * *

 ** _I had to end it on a cliff hanger because im pure EVIL! mwhaha xD sorry guys lol! Plus sorry if this is horter than the last one, I am just so so so sos so tired and my eyes are so cringey! thank you for all the support! bye ly! xx  
_**


	8. Chapter 7 - Shes back! -

**_No ones pov:_**

 _ **Dr Woof : Well there is great news and bad news!**_

 _ **Jana: Come on! I cant wait any longer!**_

 _ **Emma: To be honest Jana's right! It has been a year!**_

 _ **Dr Woof : Well good news is Maddy is getting better so fast!**_

 _ **Jana & Emma: WHAT?**_

 _ **Dr Woof: Let me explain the bad news, well since Maddy went to the wild, the illness started right!**_

 _ **Emma: Yes. it did, but what has it got too do with that?**_

 _ **Dr Woof: Well, Maddy wasn't use too the culture in the wild, is like she was missing something which made her more weak...**_

 _ **Jana: SHANNON!**_

 _ **Shannon: I cant speak, is this actually happening?**_

 _ **Jana: She has missed where she belongs, her in stoneybridge!**_

 _ **Dr Woof: If that what she's missing so much, its where she belongs...**_

 _ **Emma: So are you telling me too move back here too make Maddy better?**_

 _ **Shannon: OMG!**_

 _ **At Bernies where Tom and Rhydian are, they are having a snack. Rhydian kept wondering where Shannon was and why wasn't she able too come...**_

 _ **Rhydian: Why isn't Shannon here?**_

 _ **Tom: umm well uhhh...**_

 _ **Rhydian: Tom seriously now...**_

 _ **Tom: I don't know, I will call her! I will be outside one minute!**_

 _ **At the caravan they were sitting there waiting for Maddy too wake up, and was examining her!**_

 _ **Dr Woof: She might wake up in a couple of hours! She is perfectly alright but next time beware, if her illness comes back. Things could go a lot worse!**_

 _ **Jana: what do you mean why that?**_

 _ **Then Shannon's phone rings!**_

 _ **Shannon: Oh sorry Its Tom!**_

 _ **~on the phone~**_

 _ **Shannon: Tom why ring me?**_

 _ **Tom: WHY ARE YOU TAKING FOREVER!**_

 _ **Shannon: You have too come here NOW!**_

 _ **Tom: But Rhydian?**_

 _ **Shannon: Just make up an excuse!**_

 _ **Tom: FINE! So where exactly are you?**_

 _ **Shannon: The caravan...**_

 _ **Tom: Ok see ya!**_

 _ **~call ends~**_

 _ **Tom: Yo Rhyds, Shannon is ill so im just going too check up on her! So do what you want! bye**_

 _ **Rhydian: You sure?**_

 _ **Tom: I was just on the phone with her outside, what do you think?**_

 _ **Rhydian: Ok?**_

 _ **As Tom left, he ran too the caravan. Rhydain felt like his only friends were betraying him! No one was with him the past 2 weeks! He felt isolated as always! He just wish everything went back too normal! Until the 3 K's came up too him..**_

 _ **Katrina: Oh You ok?**_

 _ **Kara: Yeah your a bit gloomy on the side?**_

 _ **Kay: Or maybe is it just some friends leaving you?**_

 _ **The three K's laughed and left, He was angry, he hated the 3 k's so much!**_

 _ **At the caravan, Tom finally came! He puffed out of breathe and went through the door.**_

 _ **Tom: Jana? Emma?**_

 _ **Shannon: Mhm!**_

 _ **Tom: Wheres Maddy ~he sobbed~**_

 _ **Shannon: On the bed! She will wake up soon enough. like in a couple of hours!**_

 _ **Dr Woof : She will still be ill but it will slowly fade away! So I shouldn't worry too much!**_

 _ **Emma: Im happy for that, anyways wheres Dan?**_

 _ **Jana: ohh he's back at your old house settling things up and making dinner For when Maddy wakes up!**_

 _ **Shannon: Guys please don't tell Rhydian about this! I am doing a welcome back party tomorrow when Maddy has settled in and ready too move back home!**_

 _ **Everyone: Ok!**_

 _ **Shannon: Good! Now me and Tom have to be in places! Please call me when Maddy wakes up!**_

 _ **Emma: Ok, you may leave!**_

 _ **Shannon and Tom left, rushing back too Rhydian! When they got there, Rhydain wasn't there!**_

 _ **Shannon: Wheres Rhydian?**_

 _ **Tom: How should I know!**_

 _ **Shannon: WE CANT LET HIM GO NEAR THE WOODS!**_

 _ **Tom: Wait yeah your right!**_

 _ **Shannon: Oh no!**_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading this chapter! Remember I'm making one chapter everyday and thank you for all the nice reviews! I always feel happy when I get them for some reason! Longer chapter! and bye!_**


	9. Chapter 8 - Awoken-

_**No ones pov:**_

 _ **Shannon and Tom found out Rhydian left Bernies! Shannon left looking for him every where and Tom went into the woods searching him there! Tom ran too the caravan,**_

 _ **Tom: Everyone Rhydians on the loose! We don't know where he is!**_

 _ **Jana: Have you tried calling him?**_

 _ **Tom: ...**_

 _ **Jana: Your so weird...**_

 _ **Tom: woops?**_

 _ **Jana: Now go on!**_

 _ **Tom: ok bye!**_

 _ **Emma: Keep your eyes peeled!**_

 _ **Tom: Yeah I know!  
**_

 _ **Tom went outside and first called Shannon,**_

 _ **~on the phones~**_

 _ **Shannon: Tom have you found him?**_

 _ **Tom: NO but we could of used our brains properly and called him!**_

 _ **Shannon: Oh well you do that and I will keep looking! Tell me if he picked up bye!**_

 _ **~call ended~**_

 _ **Tom then called Rhydian, after a couple of calls he finally picked up...**_

 _ **Rhydian: Mate whats up?**_

 _ **Tom: Where are you?**_

 _ **Rhydian: Home? Why?**_

 _ **Tom: oh...**_

 _ **Then Toms hangs up the call relived and walks out of the forest, he suddenly bumps into Shannon.**_

 _ **Shannon: Where is he?**_

 _ **Tom: Who?**_

 _ **Shannon: Come on im not playing around!**_

 _ **Tom: ohh Rhydian!**_

 _ **Shannon: Who else would you of thought?**_

 _ **Tom: umm don't know**_

 _ **Shannon: so what happened? did he pick up?  
**_

 _ **Tom: Yes actually he did!**_

 _ **Shannon: carry on..**_

 _ **Tom: He's back home.**_

 _ **Shannon: you being serious here.**_

 _ **Tom: YUP!**_

 _ **Shannon: LIKE SERIOUSLY!**_

 _ **Tom: You could say that again!**_

 _ **They both went back home! Tom fell asleep, Shannon too! Whilst Rhydian was up all night, the full moon was in 5 days! He wasn't that excited than he use too be, then after hours up all night! He fell asleep! Whilst at the caravan...**_

 _ **Maddy woke up in a sudden of shock, she looked around, she sniffed all over the place! Until she realized she was in Stoney bride?**_

 _ **She found Dan, Emma, Jana in the caravan with her all huddled up! She sneaked outside looking left too right! Her head felt weak, it was night! Is she really back in Stoneybridge, until she relized she was too weak she couldn't get back into the caravan. then she howled in pain! Jana wakes up instantly while Emma and Dan are still asleep! Jana ran outside looking at Maddy on the bushy ground!**_

 _ **Jana: Oh my...**_

 _ **Maddy: Help me up!**_

 _ **Jana: YOUR AWAKE?!**_

 _ **Maddy Where are we! Are we really...**_

 _ **Jana: I will explain tomorrow, its the middle of the night and im very tired!**_

 _ **Maddy: ok!  
**_

 _ **Jana helps Maddy up and brought her back too the caravan! She got out some meat for Maddy to strengthen her up! She gobbled it all up!**_

 _ **Jana: Ok, I think we should get asleep before Emma and Dan find out were both awake!**_

 _ **Maddy: Sure, I don't know but I still feel sleepy!**_

 _ **Jana: Maybe the illness!**_

 _ **Maddy: Yeah maybe!**_

 _ **Jana: Night!**_

 _ **Maddy: Good night!  
**_

 _ **They fell back too sleep!**_

* * *

 _ ** Hello! Thanks for reading chapter 8! Sorry this isn't long than you thought but I was on the tv and doing things! Sorry! Its Friday so yeah! Next chapter will almost be! hah! You will get it soon enough! bye xxx**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Nearby -

_**No ones pov:**_

 _ **Maddy dream fully woke up, she noticed that Emma and Dan were up talking too someone. She realized, it was a human! She was shocked!**_

 _ **Maady: MAM ITS A HUMAN!**_

 _ **Emma jumped in shock and Dan threw his face towards Maddy realizing she was awake!**_

 _ **Emma: Pet, it's a old friend of mine! She is a doctor,**_

 _ **Maddy: Is she like..**_

 _ **Emma: Don't worry pet, shes not like Dr WhiteWood!  
**_

 _ **Maady: Good!**_

 _ **Emma: You ok?**_

 _ **Maddy: Yeah, I think?**_

 _ **Dan: You think?**_

 _ **Maddy: I want too know why were here? Back at Stoneybridge?**_

 _ **Dan: I think Jana will explain that, were both busy talking too Dr Woof!**_

 _ **Maddy: umm ok?**_

 _ **Emma: YOUR NOT ALLOWED TOO TELL ANYONE ESPECIALLY RHYDIAN!**_

 _ **Maddy: What about Shan and Tom?**_

 _ **Emma: They already know! They are gladly helping us!  
**_

 _ **Maddy: BUT WHY CANT RHYD...**_

 _ **Emma: Pet, You will find out!  
**_

 _ **Maddy: FINE!  
**_

 _ **Emma: everything is in the car of your belonging, were moving back home!**_

 _ **Maddy: home, home?**_

 _ **Dan: YUP! When you were in your little snoozing mood, I prepared the house warm and ready, has a little groove for us too go back in!**_

 _ **Maddy: Groove?**_

 _ **Emma: don't worry pet!**_

 _ **Maddy: ok? You sure?**_

 _ **Emma: Yep!**_

 _ **Maddy walked out the caravan slowly and realized there was someone she knew close up, she turned around and no one was there, she turned around again...**_

 _ **Shannon: BOO!**_

 _ **Maddy: AHH!**_

 _ **Shannon: MADDY!  
**_

 _ **Maddy: Shannon?**_

 _ **They both hugged each other so tightly, they didn't want too let go at all...**_

 _ **Maddy: Its been a...**_

 _ **Shannon: A year! I know.**_

 _ **Maddy: I missed you so so so like soooo much!  
**_

 _ **Shannon: I feel the same way Mads! Never forget that wolfy smile of yours!**_

 _ **Maddy: Ha! Wolfy?  
**_

 _ **Shannon: mhm**_

 _ **Maddy: I will teach you wolfy!**_

 _ **Shannon: oh really!?  
**_

 _ **Maddy: Yeah**_

 _ **They both started messing around until Jana noticed everyone was awake, she went outside after saying good morning too Emma, Dan and Dr woof!**_

 _ **Jana: Your awake Mads!**_

 _ **Maddy: I know I am!  
**_

 _ **Shannon: Tom will be here in a hour or so!  
**_

 _ **So can we sit somewhere here and talk about what actually happened too me!**_

 _ **Jana: Oh yeah, Emma and Dan told me too tell you!  
**_

 _ **Shannon: Jana told me yesterday!**_

 _ **Jana: true!  
**_

 _ **Maddy: OK then lets just sit here by this tree!  
**_

 _ **The three girls sat down,**_

 _ **Jana: so basically remember when you fell off the cliff and Emma and myself helped you,**_

 _ **Maddy: Yeah that's all I remember, then pitch black!**_

 _ **Jana: That's when you fainted or something of shock!**_

 _ **Maddy: oh! Was I ok?**_

 _ **Jana: No your blood pressure was low like literally very low, we had no choice too pack our bags too meet Dr Woof, Emma's old doctor friend so she can heal you or something!**_

 _ **Maddy: Oh so that's who she is!**_

 _ **Jana: What else would you think!**_

 _ **Maddy don't know?**_

 _ **Shannon: Yeah when you got here in the caravan, that's where I met her and Tom**_

 _ **Jana: Right, that's where she started examine you and so, she said you were ok! but go back too the wild you will be in more danger so your parents thought about staying here!**_

 _ **Maddy: oh so now i'm here!**_

 _ **Shannon: CORRECT!**_

 _ **Jana: so now what?**_

 _ **Maddy: Lets play a game!**_

 _ **Shannon: hmm,**_

 _ **Jana: Yeah I do miss playing games here!**_

 _ **Maddy: same, even the tv!**_

 _ **They all laughed, Tom jumped behind all of them! Pretending too be a wolfblood!**_

 _ **Tom: rargh!**_

 _ **They all jumped forward,**_

 _ **Tom: Mads your awake!**_

 _ **Maddy: Tom?**_

 _ **Tom: That's me!  
Maddy: Omg you ok!**_

 _ **Tom: Never felt better too see you A-live!  
**_ _ **Jana: haha funny Tom!**_

 _ **Tom: I know I am!**_

 _ **Maddy: seriously!**_

 _ **Shannon: Yup, hes still who he still is,**_

 _ **Maddy: I can *see* that!**_

 _ **They all laughed harder, so happy too be all together, but Maddy was still missing something, Rhydian, she didn't want too get in more trouble yet so she listened too her mam and went with it!**_

 _ **Maddy: When am I going too see Rhydian?**_

 _ **Shannon: ~she looked around mysteriously~ umm, I don't know?**_

 _ **Jana: neither!**_

 _ **Tom: same!**_

 _ **Maddy: oh, I was just wondering anyway.**_

 _ **Maddy was sad he wasn't here though, she just carried on talking away...**_

 _ **Maddy: what about that game we were thinking about!**_

 _ **Tom: game?**_

 _ **Shannon: Tom, they weren't here for a year, they are missing out!**_

 _ **Tom: ohhhhhh,**_

 _ **Shannon: mhm!**_

 _ **Jana: what?**_

 _ **Maddy: so?**_

 _ **Shannon: Since I got cameras in my bag...**_

 _ **Tom: We all can...**_

 _ **Maddy: NO WAY!, thanks guys!**_

 _ **Jana: I don't get this but ok!**_

 _ **Shannon: Its a photograph thing!**_

 _ **Tom: Yup, and you take photos!**_

 _ **Maddy: We cant go too far, we don't want rhyds too find us!**_

 _ **Tom: true!**_

 _ **Shannon: Here you go!**_

 _ **She gave out all the cameras she had!**_

 _ **Shannon: Now, whose up for this!**_

 _ **Jana: I know what!, whoever takes the best picture around this area too there ~she pointed out~ wins!**_

 _ **They all started taking pictures, they had some laughs between the game but got on with it! Maddy was happy too be back and Jana too! Jana kept thinking if this was the right decision but kept with it!**_

 _ **After a while later they started judging the photos,**_

 _ **Maddy: Of course, Shannon wins!**_

 _ **Tom: as always!**_

 _ **Jana: of course!**_

 _ **Shannon: Not my fault, it is my secret talent!**_

 _ **Maddy: Not!**_

 _ **They started joking around until it was time Maddy gone back too where she actually lived! Shannon and Tom had too go early because of something, but she said she will come too her house in about 20 minutes! Jana, Emma, Dan and Maddy went into the car! Of they went, in 5 minutes, they got there. How much Maddy missed it there! Every one in the car did! As she got out of the car, Jana walked her too the front door...**_

* * *

 _ **Ok a cliff hanger of course, A longer chapter as I promised! lol xD I feel like i'm Improving every minute of my life! Anyway thank you for reading this chapter! There was something I wanted too tell you guys but I forgot! anyways Bye xxx**_


	11. Chapter 10 - Suprise! -

_**No ones pov:**_

 _ **Jana walked Maddy too the door, whilst at Tom and Shannon, they were at Rhydains hose saying lets go too the woods!**_

 _ **Rhydian: Why?**_

 _ **Tom: NO we can go too Maddy's old house!**_

 _ **Shannon: Yeah! I miss that place**_

 _ **Rhydian: Seriously guys!  
**_

 _ **Shannon and Tom: PLeasee!**_

 _ **They went on the ground kneeling, doing the cute puppy eyes until...**_

 _ **Rhydian: FINE!**_

 _ **Shannon: Yes!  
**_

 _ **Tom: Come on QUICK!  
**_

 _ **Tom and Shannon ran, and Rhydian chased behind them! In the woods nearby the house, Shannon made sure he didn't smell Maady and the others! So she said!**_

 _ **Shannon: Wear these! The house smell weird since we haven't been there for a while!**_

 _ **Tom: yup! Come on lets go through the back door, we don't have the keys!**_

 _ **Rhydain was confused, its like he was brought into some tarp, but he trusted Shannon and Tom, While the back door opended, Jana thought it was her time and opended the front door, Emma and Dan, Jana, Shannon and Tom shouted**_

 _ **SUPRISE!**_

 _ **I walked in, then Rhydian took his nose plug thingys off, Maddy saw Rhydian and he saw Maddy...**_

 _ **Maddy: Rhydian?**_

 _ **Rhydian: Maddy!]**_

 _ **Rhydian ran towards Maddy and picked her up across the waist and flew her into the air then put her back down, they firmly hugged each other, Maddy had tears of joy in her eyes, she couldn't believe it! Rhydian was so shocked! That's why Shannon and Tom were keeping from me the whole time!**_

 _ **Maddy: I missed you so so much!**_

 _ **Rhydian: same, but when did you come back?**_

 _ **Maddy: umm, yesterday evening?**_

 _ **Rhydian: Why didn't you tell me?**_

 _ **Maddy turns around too look everyone,**_

 _ **Rhydian: oh...**_

 _ **Maddy: Yup!**_

 _ **Rhydian was so happy, he wanted too kiss her, but then he remembered its been a year, and it might take a while for him too confess his feelings too her after a year! Maddy thought the same, but wasn't ready yet! She was afraid!**_

 _ **Dan: I cooked up all your favourite! Even if it isn't Hog roast night!**_

 _ **Rhydian: Yes! I missed that meal of yours! haha!  
**_

 _ **Jana: Maddy, can I talk too you in private?**_

 _ **Maddy: Yeah sure!**_

 _ **Jana pulled Maddy outside, Maddy sensed she was sad and threatened inside!**_

 _ **Maddy: Whats up. you ok? Why do you look so sad!**_

 _ **Jana: I don't know if I should stay or leave!**_

 _ **Maddy: oh, um**_

 _ **Jana: That's what I mean!**_

 _ **Maddy: Stay here for a while, then you can go back any time and come back!**_

 _ **Jana: hmm maybe but I haven't chosen**_

 _ **Maddy: You sure Jana ~ Maddy was kinda sad too see Jana in a position like this!~**_

 _ **Jana: I mean like my dad, MY PACK!**_

 _ **Maddy: Jana, you always have us aswell! Leave and come back whenever! But I think you should stay here, you can then calmly think about when you can go!**_

 _ **Jana: Really?**_

 _ **Maddy: Yeah!**_

 _ **Jana: Thanks Mads**_

 _ **Jana hugged Maddy, they both went back in! While Emma and Dan was cooking, Shannon, Tom, Rhydian, Jana and Maddy were outside sitting down on some logs they found!**_

 _ **Rhydian: What happened?**_

 _ **Maddy: umm...**_

 _ **Jana: Don't worry she feels better I think?**_

 _ **Maddy: Don't worry Jana im fineee!**_

 _ **Rhydian: Better? What do you mean? Did anything happen? Are you okay?**_

 _ **Maddy: Welllll...**_

 _ **Shannon: Rhydian, before Maddy says anything, me and Tom want too apologize for everything that's happened! Like keeping secrets about this from you!**_

 _ **Rhydian: Don't worry!**_

 _ **Jana: Now let Maddy speak!**_

 _ **Maddy: I was ill, ill for A WHOLE YEAR!**_

 _ **Jana: Yup, when Maddy woke up like a couple days ago, we went for a run since she felt a little better!**_

 _ **Maddy: That's when the pain happened!**_

 _ **Jana: That's when she...**_

 _ **Maddy: That's when I...**_

 _ **Shannon: SHE FELL OFF A CLIFF**_

 _ **Rhydian: WHAT! ARE YOU OK?**_

 _ **Maddy: Yup I am now!**_

 _ **Jana: When I got help me and Emma went and helped her get up because she was hanging off the cliff! She fainted in pain!**_

 _ **Maddy: Jana told me this morning that my blood pressure was very low...**_

 _ **They talked away! Rhydian was so sad he wasn't by her side like he promised!**_

 _ **Rhydian: Maddy, im sorry I couldn't keep an eye on you!**_

 _ **Maddy: No its fine Rhyds...**_

 _ **Rhydian: No its not fine, and I promise as long as your by my side, I will protect you!**_

 _ **Maddy: aww thank you ~she blushed~**_

 _ **Shannon: So enough about gossip!**_

 _ **Maddy: How is school?**_

 _ **Jana: Yeah, its been like a year or so...**_

 _ **Tom: Everything's normal, just the fact Liam moved away from Stoney bridge and Dr whitewood got arrested for stalking us!**_

 _ **Maddy: You serious!**_

 _ **Shannon: Yup, that was a great day wasn't it Rhydian!**_

 _ **Rhydian: mhm, It was the end for them! aha!**_

 _ **Maddy: At least that's out of the way!**_

 _ **Jana: Right! I like hated Dr Whitewood so much that I could of just killed her!**_

 _ **Shannon: Lets not go too far Jana!**_

 _ **Maddy: Yeah Jana!**_

 _ **They all laughed hysterically! This was the best day for all of them!**_

 _ **Emma: Sorry too ruin your fun cubs but dinner is ready!**_

 _ **Maddy: MAM! Im not a cub!**_

 _ **Shannon: Don't worry Mads, llets just go in ~she chuckled!~**_

 _ **They all walked inside! They tucked in, after dinner..**_

 _ **Maddy: Mam? Dad?**_

 _ **Emma: Yes pet?**_

 _ **Maddy: Am I going back too school?**_

 _ **Dan: We are thinking about it!**_

 _ **Jana: PLease!**_

 _ **Emma: ok, but relaxe, its the weekend! School is in 2 days!**_

 _ **Tom: lol, I know what! Tomorrow we can all go too bernies since you and Jana haven't been for a while!**_

 _ **Maddy: Oh yes!**_

 _ **That's night,**_

 _ **Maddy: Bye Shannon and Tom!**_

 _ **Shannon & Tom: Bye! Tahnk you for inviting us over Mr and MRs Smith..**_

 _ **Emma: Call me Emma!**_

 _ **Dan: And call me Dan!**_

 _ **Shannon: ok! right bye!**_

 _ **The group were all back together, it felt like a dream come true for everyone especially Maddy, After a year in the horrid wild!**_

 _ **Rhydian: oh my mum just texted me!**_

 _ **Jana: What did she say?**_

 _ **Rhydian: oh I have too go now! Shes worried!**_

 _ **Maddy: oh ok! Bye!**_

 _ **Rhydian: Bye everyone!**_

 _ **Rhydian left the room, Maddy went too her parents,**_

 _ **Maddy: Mam? Dad? Can Jana be in our pack since she has no one...**_

 _ **Jana: Please and I have no where too go!**_

 _ **Emma: since you have been so kind and polite too our pack and saved Maddy's life**_

 _ **Dan: Yes! We have an extra room upstairs!**_

 _ **Jana: Oh my god! Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Emma: Its our pleasure!**_

 _ **Maddy: Lets unpack our things in our bedrooms tomorrow before we go too Bernies!**_

 _ **Jana: Yeah, im pretty tired after all that!**_

 _ **Maddy: True!**_

* * *

 _ **Maddian back! Like you all have been waiting for! Plus I have a youtube channel! Since Im kind enough I will tell you! My youtube is Piink Kawaii Chan, its a gaming YouTube! And yes if you watch it, I play msp1 Thank you so much and I would appreciate it if you subscribe and watch my videos! Thank you and bye! xxx**_


	12. Chapter 11 - Missing somthing -

**_No ones pov:_**

 _ **The next day came, It was such a dramatic day the day before! Maddy was happy too be back! Maddy woke up! She went on top of,her bouncing on her bed and shouting WAKE UP!**_

 _ **Jana: Omg Maddy, go away!**_

 _ **Maddy: WAKE UP!**_

 _ **Jana: Stop saying 'wake up' ~she said it in a squeaky voice~**_

 _ **Maddy: Excuse me but did I hear a chipmunks voice?**_

 _ **Jana: urgh!**_

 _ **Maddy: We have too go down stairs anyway, BREAKFAST READY!**_

 _ **Emma and Dan were downstairs making breakfast,**_

 _ **Emma: Girls! Come down quickly!**_

 _ **Maddy: Told you!**_

 _ **Jana: I hate mornings!**_

 _ **Maddy: We all know that!**_

 _ **Jana was grumpy that morning, but after a tiring night, Maddy understood her! Jana followed Maddy downstairs,**_

 _ **Emma: How was your night girls!**_

 _ **Dan: Did you leave any snacks for us?**_

 _ **Jana: seriously!  
**_

 _ **Maddy: MAAAM! DAD! Seriously?**_

 _ **Emma: Sorry pet but we were just wondering!**_

 _ **Jana: We ate every little snack during that movie so no Dan, we didn't!**_

 _ **Dan: Cubs these days!**_

 _ **Maddy: . !**_

 _ **Emma: Don't shout at your dad like that!**_

 _ **Maddy: WHY NOT?  
**_

 _ **Dan: Don't worry, we don't wont you two bickering about this AGAIN!**_

 _ **Jana: Does this happen all the time?**_

 _ **Dan: Yeah, you will have too get use too them two...**_

 _ **Maddy: Its nothing really!**_

 _ **Emma: Yeah sure!**_

 _ **Dan: Hah!**_

 _ **Jana: CANT WAIT!**_

 _ **Maddy: Jana lets go upstairs and unpack!**_

 _ **Jana: Oh yeah right!**_

 _ **Emma: Good luck you two!**_

 _ **Maddy: Mam it will be easy as 1 2 3!**_

 _ **Jana: What she says!**_

 _ **Dan: ok?**_

 _ **Maddy and Jana chuckled whilst walking upstairs too there own bedroom! They strated decorating there own rooms! Jana and Maddy were talking whilst decorating there rooms, there rooms were net too eachother, so it was easy for them too hear, especially with there wolfblood hearing!**_

 _ **Maddy: im going too a forest colour!**_

 _ **Jana: Im going bright! Like autumn, hmm? Maybe a bit of summer zone!**_

 _ **Maddy: Haha! im going for winter!**_

 _ **Jana: Nice!**_

 _ **They carried on until they run out fo breathe, it was harder than they thought! Maddy now thought that Emma was right, it might be a tough one, but they had too be quick, at 2pm they are off too bernies!**_

 _ **Maddy: We have too be quick you know, bernies? Remember!**_

 _ **Jana: Oh gosh! Luckily im almost done, you could say that!**_

 _ **Maddy: Yeah, you can say that again!**_

 _ **Jana: Don't even start!**_

 _ **Maddy: mhm, right...**_

 _ **Jana: stop it will ya!**_

 _ **Maddy: ok fine!**_

 _ **Jana: I love staying here with you!**_

 _ **Maddy: wait just this last piece and...**_

 _ **Jana & Maddy: Im DONE!**_

 _ **Maddy: We do have a lot in common,**_

 _ **Jana: true!**_

 _ **Maddy: Well im going too get changed, so we could set off!**_

 _ **Jana: ok!**_

 _ **They got changed, they finally hopped quickly downstairs, Maddy opens the door and then, BAM! Emma puts her hand on the door and...**_

 _ **Emma: Miss's? Where are you going?**_

 _ **Jana: Where do you think were going!**_

 _ **Maddy: Bernies DUH! With the others!**_

 _ **Emma: Can I have a quick word with you two!**_

 _ **Maddy: FINE!**_

 _ **Dan started off...**_

 _ **Dan: Well, we have thought about what were going to do here! We've both planned too stay here for good, until something worse will happen!**_

 _ **Emma: You two are going back too school! Since Rhydians told me how your pesky class ate 'Liam' and Dr whitewood have gone for good!**_

 _ **Jana: OMG!**_

 _ **Maddy: Wait, school!**_

 _ **Jana: Wait im happy about Liam and Dr whitewood gone, not school...**_

 _ **Maddy: serio...**_

 _ **Jana: WAIT SCHOOL...**_

 _ **Jana fell on the floor dramatically, trying too make it realistic as possible!**_

 _ **Maddy: Now that would of been me in any minute now!**_

 _ **Emma: Jana get up, you two have to go now before I make you late for your little friends out!**_

 _ **Jana: great, quickly Mads!**_

 _ **Maddy and Jana raced, they used there wolfblood, strengths and ran as the light of the wind and lighting! Until they stopped,**_

 _ **Maddy: You feel like a sister too me!**_

 _ **Jana: I know same!**_

 _ **Maddy: Im glad you live with me and my parents!**_

 _ **Jana: I would be any happier!**_

 _ **Jana said that in a posh accent and did a curtsey! She laughed out loud, they walked the last minute too Bernies, where the others were waiting for them!**_

 _ **Rhydian: there they are!**_

 _ **Jana spoke with a posh accent and did another curtsey,**_

 _ **Jana: Such a honour too see you here, Knight Tom and Rhydian and you princess Shannon!**_

 _ **Shannon spoke back poshly as well!**_

 _ **Shannon: Im glad too see you too your highness!**_

 _ **Maddy: Maybe its time too go inside guys!**_

 _ **Tom: Good idea!**_

 _ **They all went inside, Berny came along, surprised too see Jana and Maddy after a long long time!**_

 _ **Berny: I thought you will never come back!**_

 _ **Maddy: Or maybe it was just a little coincidence!**_

 _ **Jana: yeah! OH I missed it here!**_

 _ **Berny: Everyone misses this lovely place! Now an offer!**_

 _ **Shannon: not again...**_

 _ **Rhydian: Maybe not today Bernie!**_

 _ **Berny: Come on, 3 chocolate bars for £2**_

 _ **Tom: Not now!**_

 _ **Berny: No no! 5 Burgers for the price of £5! NOW that's a deal!**_

 _ **They all looked around looking pretty hungry, until Shannon confessed!**_

 _ **Shannon: FINE!**_

 _ **Jana: Yes, I was looking forward for some lovely burgers!**_

 _ **Maddy: Like forever!**_

 _ **Rhydian: Sure you were**_

 _ **He nodded as he said that! Maddy nudged him!**_

 _ **Rhydian: Ow!**_

 _ **Maddy giggled! Rhydian smiled at her! Jana stared at them, she was hoping for the moment too come...**_

* * *

 _ **What will Jana do? Will it be good or bad!? Sorry I didn't upload a chapter yesterday! I had ALOT, I MEAN IT ALOT of homework too do for today and you know, today , since I have nothing too do after that horrible day, it was some time too make this chapter! Plsu I had a tutor yesterday! aha!**_

 _ **Youtube is~ Piink Kawaii Chan**_

 _ **please sub and like! bye xxxx**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Lost -

_**No ones pov:**_

 _ **Jana stared until something interrupted her...**_

 _ **Shannon: JANA!**_

 _ **Jana: Huh..wha?**_

 _ **Shannon: Were you day dreaming or something?**_

 _ **Jana: Was I? I guess so?  
**_

 _ **Shannon: ummm ok!**_

 _ **Tom: Yo guys, guess what**_

 _ **Maddy: What?**_

 _ **Tom: SCHOOL TOMMORROW**_

 _ **Maddy: oh yeah, me and Jana are coming back too school tomorrow!**_

 _ **Shannon: Really! Omg yay!**_

 _ **Maddy felt like Rydian, Shannon and Tom were lying about something with Liam and Dr Whitewood, what has actually happened during the year!? And everything!  
**_

 _ **Rhydian: Mads you ok?  
**_

 _ **Maddy: What? Yeah like yeah!  
**_

 _ **Rhydian: you sure?  
**_

 _ **Maddy: 100% sure!  
**_

 _ **Tom: Have you heard that Berny is shutting down this place!  
**_

 _ **Jana: WHAT?**_

 _ **Maddy: you like serious..**_

 _ **Tom: yup!**_

 _ **Shannon: Tom is apparently true!**_

 _ **There was a awkward silence, Maddy had a shiver in her which made her feel strange.**_

 _ **Maddy: Im going too leave...**_

 _ **Maddy ran outside, she ran as fast as a lightning bolt and the breeze of the wind flowing too her. She went into the woods where she went near a river and leaned against a wall, there was a cave nearby aswell. She started tearing up...**_

 _ **Whilst at Bernies,**_

 _ **Rhydian: What just happened?**_

 _ **Shannon: I don't know, is she ok?**_

 _ **Tom: I think we should tell her...**_

 _ **Jana: TELL HER WHAT?**_

 _ **Rhydian: Well...**_

 _ **Jana: GO ON SPILL IT!**_

 _ **She growled at Tom,**_

 _ **Rhydian: CALM DOWN JANA, WE WILL TELL YOU TOMMORROW!**_

 _ **Jana: NO NEED TOO SHOUT**_

 _ **Rhydian: Say that too your self**_

 _ **Jana: urgh!**_

 _ **Jana stomped out,**_

 _ **Tom: What if Maddy knew what actually happened or had a felling we were..**_

 _ **Shannon: uh oh...**_

 _ **Rhydian: This was suppose too be a good day and now Jana is going too tell Maddy!**_

 _ **Tom: Cant you use your wolfblood sniffing too do the job and find Maddy?  
**_

 _ **Rhydian: The scent might be gone though!  
**_

 _ **Shannon: Now what.**_

 _ **Tom: We are doomed!  
**_

 _ **While Maddy still leaning on the tree, where no one could find her, she found this scent. She started too follow it, it was a wolfblood, another one! She walked up too him,**_

 _ **Maddy: What are you doing in my territory**_

 _ **Maddy started growling and her eyes turned yellow,**_

 _ **?: Maybe I just wanted too ask you something, but can we have a little chat!**_

 _ **Maddy: Whats your name then? Why are you in my territory?  
**_

 _ **Jayson: My name is jayson...**_

 _ **Maddy: hah! What a name!**_

 _ **Jayson: yeah stop laughing, I bought some meat we could eat..**_

 _ **Maddy stared at him but agreed, she started too eat the meat he gave her and then he started too talk again with his deep voice...**_

 _ **Jayson: oh so you ate all your meat?  
**_

 _ **Maddy felt faint...**_

 _ **Maddy: ye...**_

 _ **Jayson: Well I haven't!**_

 _ **Jayson laughed and then Maddy fainted, Jayson picked her up and put her in the car,**_

 _ **It was night time and Jana was back home, thinking Maddy was home before her,**_

 _ **Emma: Oh HI Jana!  
**_

 _ **Dan: Wait, wheres Maddy?**_

 _ **Jana: what I thought she was home before me?**_

 _ **Emma: oh no!**_

 _ **Jana: I will call Tom, Shan and Rhyds just too check she at there house!**_

 _ **Emma: You do that!**_

 _ **Before Jana called them there was a knock at the door and Dan ran too open it, there was nobody. He looked down, there was a note!**_

 _ **Dan: DONT CALL YOUR FRIENDS JANA!**_

 _ **Jana: Why?**_

 _ **Dan: I found a note?**_

 _ **Emma: A note? What does it say?**_

 _ **ON the note:**_

 _ **DEAR Owners of this house,**_

 _ **We have Maddy, want her back or not? Well keep reading, shes with us ,locked up! Im one of you people, beware...**_

 _ **Jana: No!**_

 _ **Jana teared up! She wanted too cry!**_

 _ **Jana: WHY HER!**_

 _ **Then there was another knock on the door! It was Rhydian, Tom and Shannon coming over just for a little talk, they all came in until they realized Maddy wasn't there! Dan was still sat down with the note on his hands, frozen.**_

 _ **Shannon: Wheres Maddy?**_

 _ **Jana backed up in tears and turned around, Emma didn't reply she got her jacket and ran outside deeper into the woods!**_

 _ **Jana: ARENT YOU GOING TOO HELP DAN?**_

 _ **Dan: I don't know who it is? Hes one of us?**_

 _ **Jana: I know but go and find Maddy with Emma!**_

 _ **Dan: ok! Im going...**_

 _ **Dan went behind Emma while they were both running!**_

 _ **Rhydian: You haven't answered our question?**_

 _ **Tom: Wheres Maddy?  
**_

 _ **Jana: Shes gone... kidnapped you could say...**_

 _ **Jana got the note Dan left on the table and harshly gave it too Rhydian!**_

 _ **Jana: Read that! It was sent too us 20 minutes ago, before you guys came!**_

 _ **Shannon and Tom were behind Rhydian reading it...**_

 _ **Rhydian: No...**_

 _ **Shannon: omg! Cant you use your eolas or the thing were you know which person took Maddy?**_

 _ **Jana: I could try?**_

 _ **Rhydian gave the note back too Jana, Jana held it and used Ansin,**_

 _ **Jana: a Man,**_

 _ **Her eyes turned yellow...**_

 _ **Jana: He was wearing a black hood...**_ _ **She started too panic every minute**_

 _ **Jana: Maddy shouting help, Man going too...**_

 _ **Jana lets go!**_

 _ **Jana: oh no...**_

 _ **Rhydian: You ok?**_

 _ **Shannon: Where is Maddy?  
**_ _ **Jana: An abounded house, he went too! I know where since hes still running!**_

 _ **Rhydian: Lets go!**_

 _ **Jana: Tom, Shannon, you wont be able too run as fast so stay here and call us if anything happens!  
**_

 _ **Shannon: But what happened too Maddy...**_

 _ **Jana: I will tell you later!**_

 _ **Tom: But...**_

* * *

 _ **Im so sorry I haven't uploaded past few days! I was ill and I had many things going on! I will try go back on track! I feel a little queezy, but please forgive me! I failed in this chapter too! Sorry?**_

 _ **My youtube is:**_

 _ **Piink Kawaii Chan**_

 _ **Please subscribe! I will start uploading gain very soon xxxx**_


	14. Chapter 13 - Big trouble -

**_No ones pov:_**

 ** _Maddy started crying as she woke up, what has she gotten into, she thought. Will Rhydian and Jana save me? They were in this house, looked neat but she was locked up. She see's this dark figure, she sniffed, it wasn't the man that got her here, she felt this familiar smell, was it?_**

 ** _?= Maddy? Is that you?_**

 ** _Maddy= Are you?_**

 ** _Liam= Liam, your one to?_**

 ** _Maddy: WAIT WHAT?_**

 ** _Liam: Why are you here?_**

 ** _Maddy: Excuse me, tell your sidekick that,_**

 ** _Maddy was so frustrated she wanted to kill him!_**

 ** _Maddy: WHY AM I HERE! LET ME OUT_**

 ** _She growled and shacked the bars,_**

 ** _Liam: Don't hurt me please? I will explain, I SWEAR!_**

 ** _Maddy; Fine_**

 ** _Maddy had a bad feeling about this but trusted him for the last time. As Liam opened the door, she walked out slowly, SUDDENLY! She punced on to Liam and growled._**

 ** _Liam: stop I SWEAR I WILL EXPLAIN!_**

 ** _Maddy: Fine but this better not be one of your little stupid plans!_**

 ** _Liam: For goodness sake I swear a million times!_**

 ** _Maddy: mhm phhh..._**

 ** _Liam: Just walk upstairs there,_**

 ** _Maddy: ok?_**

 ** _They both walked upstairs and they both sat down, she saw the house was half empty but boxes at the side?_**

 ** _Maddy: Did you just move in?_**

 ** _Liam: mhm!_**

 ** _Maddy: So tell me..._**

 ** _Liam: I know your a wolfblood_**

 ** _Maddy: WHAT?_**

 ** _Maddy instantly pounced back in shock and stood up!_**

 ** _Liam: Before you hurt me I need to tell you the long story..._**

 ** _Maddy: phh fine!_**

 ** _{you have to watch season 3 for this one, the part where liam finds out bout wolfbloods since im not botherd to explain lol! sorry xx}_**

 ** _Maddy: WHAT? SHANNON? RHYDIAN? TOM?_**

 ** _Liam: They didn't tell you?_**

 ** _Maddy: So you didn't move away?_**

 ** _Liam: No, im still in stoneybridge school?_**

 ** _Maddy: Dr whitewood?_**

 ** _Liam: Shes part of sogolia?_**

 ** _Maddy: So your saying, that she isn't in jail?_**

 ** _Liam: NOPE! You can meet her if you want!_**

 ** _Maddy: Yeh soon!_**

 ** _She sighed with relief that she could trust them but was really mad about her own best friends lying to her and her enemies telling the truth,_**

 ** _Liam: I thought you would never come back? What happened?_**

 ** _Maddy: Well, that's a very long story!_**

 ** _After explaining she stood up dramatically..._**

 ** _Maddy: Woops, I forgot its getting late! Tomorrow is the big day, see you in school!_**

 ** _Whilst at Rhydian and Jana, they were running for their lives, Jana knew where she was! She was frightened! As they get the, Jana jumps through_**

 ** _the window with Rhydian, She saw Maddy standing up and Liam taking the tea tray away,_**

 ** _Jana: woops?_**

* * *

 ** _I FINALLY HAD TIME TO MAKE A CHAPTER! YAY! I feel like im loosing my voice xD My ill ness hasn't gotten any better! Sorry, I will try and upload, thank you for all the views and comments im getting! They are so kind and I know you want more but we will have to wait and see! I had nothing to do today so yeah! Why not, thank you for all the support! xxxxxx Love you guys!_**

 ** _Youtube:_**

 ** _Piink Kawaii Chan_**

 ** _Subscribe and watch and like all my videos, uploading soon! Bye!_**


End file.
